The Cop and The Chief's Daughter
by noncanonqueen
Summary: Bella, returning from Arizona to teach middle school, works the summer for her dad at the police station, there she meets his fellow officers as well as some odd characters around town, and maybe even her soul mate. PaulxBella Maybe more to add later.


**A/N:**

 **It's time for a request! This isn't the first one I've gotten but I have to say the very first one I got, creeped me out a little, so if THAT is going to happen, I definitely have to work my way up to it. Therefore, I present a request from Kggla!**

" **I love Paul/Bella stories. I would like to see Paul have to pursue Bella a little more. And a jealous Paul is a sexy Paul. Maybe have paul as a police officer that works with Jake and meets her that way or Paul starts working with Charlie. I do like having Bella more on the innocent side and Paul as a man w*** that has to change his ways. Can't wait for more stories. I am following and look forward to more."**

 **Also, I've gotten some messages asking just who it was that I 'used' to be, well I'm not hiding per say and really I wasn't anyone special. I had one completed 100K story and multiple multi-chapter fics started and I had some one shots, one or two that happened to place during contests. I have an obsession with Jackson Rathbone and I even met him at 100 Monkey's concert before they split. I'm not going to tell who I was because then the pitchforks will come out. This account is to help me get back into the swing of things so that I can get back to my multi-chapter stories that have been left hanging for way way too long.**

 **Be easy on me, please? Love to you all oh and here in South Carolina, since I live on the beach, well basically, less than a mile from it, we experienced our first "tropical storm" this weekend so I hope everyone was safe and um, Happy Hurricane Season? No not happy, just be safe everyone. Xoxo- A.**

The Cop and the Chief's Daughter

Before I left for college, I thought Forks was just a dreary little town that no-one had ever heard of but after four long years away, it felt like home.

Going to Arizona seemed like the right thing to do. First of all, I'd gotten a scholarship from an essay I'd written about my dream to become a teacher. Second of all, I was sick and tired of the rain in Forks. My dad was great, really great, he'd stepped up while my mom wanted to 'find herself' as soon as I'd gotten to high school. So the sun was a major perk besides the amazing education program.

After four years of perfect grades, I left not much different than I had been. I was still quiet, I didn't have many friends and I prefered fictional characters to real people. My dad thought I was going to let loose and rebel in college and was on a first name basis with the security guard outside my dorm.

When graduation came, Charlie came down with news that the middle school English teacher was retiring in Forks and they wanted me to take the job. I was ecstatic and I couldn't wait to get into a classroom and honestly I couldn't wait to get home.

Unfortunately, I had to start making some money before the fall so my dad, the chief of police, hired me for the summer while his secretary was out on maternity leave. My father wasn't ever one for nepotism but it wasn't like I was joining his small force of police officers, I was just answering his personal calls and making sure the lights stayed on, oh and making coffee.

My first stop before heading into my new job was the diner, Peggy the waitress had a box of donuts and a dozen coffees ready for me to pick up. I knew I wouldn't be doing this every day but I wanted to make nice on the first day and I didn't want everyone to just think of me as the Chief's daughter. I needed to make two trips once I got to the police station, first I took the coffee and then went back for the donuts and my personal bag. I locked my car doors and turned, landing squarely into a brick wall I was sure wasn't there five minutes before. I looked up, trying to see exactly what I'd run into when I was met with a beautiful man in a uniform similar to Charlie's. Handsome, gorgeous, sexy, these words didn't describe him, he was beautiful, until he opened his mouth.

"You should really watch where you're going little girl, you never know who might sneak up on you in this town." He sneered down at me and I felt myself shrinking backwards onto my car door.

"I'm just…" I started to speak but he cut me off.

"We all know why you're here and everyone is going to be nice to your face just to keep your daddy happy but no one is happy that you're back and no one is going to welcome you here. You should have stayed in Arizona." With that he walked away, leaving me breathless.

His voice, while the words were rude and horrible, his husky tone had my heart racing and my palms sweaty. I scrambled for the box of donuts that I had dropped at some point, luckily, none of them spilled out, and ran inside.

I sat at my desk silently. I didn't engage any of the officers and I mostly read from my book, making notes for my lesson plan for the fall. When Charlie came in, he gave me a big smile and waved me over to a few officers he was talking to. I tried to shake my head no but they all turned to look at me and I saw my brick-wall-attacker-person standing there with him. Out of the three men standing with Charlie, this one was the biggest. His large biceps clenched under his uniform shirt as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I put on a smile and made my way over to my dad for him to wrap an arm awkwardly around my shoulder, "This is my Bells. Bells this is Black, Clearwater and Lahote, I mean Jacob, Seth and Paul." He pointed to each one, Jacob had a smile that would knock most girls socks off and Seth looked stoic and and intelligent, he just gave me a nod and then there was the brick wall. Paul. He had a name. It suited him well.

"We met earlier, I helped her bring in the donuts and coffee Chief. I invited her out to drinks with us but she said she was too busy. Maybe next time." Paul blatantly lied to my dad and insinuated that I'd blown him and his friends off. Dad was going to kill me.

I gave an apologetic smile and finished the lie for Paul, countering back just slightly, "Yeah, Dad, I just got in and I need to finish unpacking and then I need to work on my lesson plans but luckily Paul offered to help me move into my classroom and do all my heavy lifting."

Charlie watched us with his keen eye and then nodded before making his way to his office. Paul sneered at me again and I just smiled and turned to get back to work as I heard the phone ringing.

"Forks Police, this is Isabella, how may I help you?" I greeted the phone, giving Paul a smirk. His hands were clenched in fists at his side and he turned stomping away, his message clear enough.

Game on.

* * *

When I turned fifteen, I turned into a giant wolf and chased vampires, when I turned sixteen I dropped out of school and when I turned eighteen, I took the GED test and followed the necessary steps to join the police force.

I had wanted to be a cop since I was five years old and I had looked up to Charlie Swan as my hero since I was nine years old. The first time I saw my dad hit my mom, I was four years old. I threw my GI Joe at him and then he took his belt to me next. My mom screamed at him to stop but he wouldn't. The cycle continued until my dad had hit my mom so hard she punctured a lung and I had to call 911. I was nine years old then and it was the first time I met Charlie Swan.

We were sitting in the hospital when Charlie Swan came in to talk to me and ask me about what I'd seen. He was good at talking to kids, I heard the nurse say. He talked to me about my friends and about school and when he mentioned my dad I freaked out. Chief Swan took me into his arms and hugged me and let me know that everything was going to be alright.

My dad was sent to prison for three years for assaulting my mom. It was hard, having him gone, but it was also quiet and safe. Chief Swan came by once a month on his way to Billy Black's just to check on my mom and me. I once used to think he'd fancied her a bit but nothing ever came from it. I'd hit a growth spurt when I turned ten and I was taller than my mom. After those three years, she welcomed him back with open arms. It was stupid.

He thought he was tough when he came back from prison. He'd seen things, done things, apparently and wasn't ever shy to give explicit details about prison life. Things were fine for about six months, until my mom accidently spilled coffee on him one morning. She tripped over the shoes he'd left in the kitchen the night before when he stumbled in drunk as could be. He raised his hand to smack her but I was bigger, stronger now, at least bigger than my mom so I could take more than she could. I grabbed his hand mid smack and my mom fled for the phone while my dad laid into me.

Chief Swan took me from the house while my dad "cooled off" as my mom called it. She didn't want to press charges no matter what the Chief had suggested.

It was another year before he put her in the hospital again. She'd left for a while, maybe two months, she'd run to her family to get away from him but left me with him. She was in Oregon and he went to get her and beat her the whole way home.

Then he did it again and still nothing happened. I spent as little time at home as possible and I started getting into fights. People talked about my mom and how she stayed with my dad so I'd fight them. I always won but I liked to be hit. If I couldn't save my mom and least I could fight to defend her honor against some other kids.

The year I went wolf was the year he killed her. If Sam hadn't been watching me I would have phased in front of him and killed him myself. He stood over her, a shocked look on his face at what he'd done. Then he started laughing.

Sam pulled me away, he called Chief Swan and took me to the woods. There he beat me to a pulp as I cried and cried for my mom. I wasn't able to feel much of anything else. It was only when I saw them taking my mom's body away did I finally lose my human form and turn into the horse-sized wolf. Sam chased me for hours, I wanted to find my dad,I wanted to kill him, I wanted to kill the vampires that made this happen to me.

From that point on, every vampire we came across, I pictured my dad's face and tore him apart into a million pieces. The life sentence in prison he got was nothing compared to what I'd done to him in my head thousands of times.

There was some positivity to the wolf thing. I had been a big guy before going wolf but once I phased, my body went from a mid-puberty like growth spurt to something a bodybuilder would kill for. Therefore, it was easy to score chicks. Lots of them. Every one. Sam and the Chief didn't approve of my whoring ways but I was hiding all my feelings in carnal desires. It worked for a while.

When the Chief's daughter moved to town, I was immediately envious of her and hated her on principle. When she went away to college, I hated her. How dare she leave such a kind and caring man? I never got to meet her when she was here for high school. Sam had me patrolling the northern side of our territory and I spent most of the time in wolf form. Chief Swan believed I'd gone to live with my aunt and uncle in Oregon anyway.

I came back and Sam finally let me get back to work on myself. I went on with my testings and Chief Swan helped me with the police stuff. He thought I was admirable and brave. I just didn't want anyone else to end up like my mother did. Sure, I used women for what they were willing to give and yes I had an anger problem but I never ever laid a hand on a woman in an angry way.

It was a slow night when the Chief came into the station looking like the cat that ate the canary. I thought maybe he'd finally asked the diner girl out but when he started whistling we couldn't help but rag on him.

"Chief, what are you so giddy about? Is it a girl?" Jacob Black, fellow pack member and fellow officer asked with a laugh while stuffing his face with a sandwich.

Clearwater sat at his desk, looking over some notes but raised his head just enough that you could tell he listening.

"Boys, Bells is coming back!" The Chief was practically dancing where he stood. "She's going to taking Mrs. Johnson's place at the school and she's staying."

I gave a grunt of a noise to show that I was listening but I wasn't impressed. Jake was all about it, joking about asking Bella out and maybe calling the old Chief 'dad' one day. I thought the vein in the Chief's head was going to pop but then Clearwater chimed in just perfectly.

"My sister might have something to say about that, Black."

I tried to hold in a snort but had to cover it with a chuckle. Leah Clearwater is a force to be reckoned with and would have Black's balls on a platter if she caught him flirting with the Chief's daughter.

"Now boys, I want you all to welcome her, I don't want her running off, leaving again." The Chief gave us those eyes, those eyes I can't say no to and continued, "I think Bells liked life here, she'll be great. I'm going to offer her Annie's position while she's out for the summer, just so she can earn some extra money."

He was still talking but all I knew was Bella Swan was going to be spending the summer way too close to me. I was going to make sure she learned to appreciate the Chief or else.

It was a few more weeks before she actually showed up, trying to bribe us with coffee and donuts. She wasn't impressing anyone.

I tried to scare her and warn her, I'd heard that she was friendly with the Cullens before she left for college and she needed to known sooner rather than later that they weren't safe to be around just in case. I was surprised that she wouldn't meet my eyes when she spoke even though she fought back with me which was more than most other people cared to do.

She challenged me and she wanted to play? Alright then.

Game on Isabella Swan.

* * *

The first week of working for Charlie went similarly to my first day. Seth Clearwater was almost creepily quiet, Jacob Black flirted with me every chance he got and Paul Lahote glared and sneered at me all while insulting me whenever Charlie wasn't around.

I had to have done something to Paul Lahote to make him hate me so much so quickly. I asked Charlie about it and he brushed me off saying Paul had had a very hard upbringing. I was determined to make him like me considering the way Charlie spoke of him. I could tell he cared about his fellow officer but I feel like it went deeper than that.

To help with my plan of action, I sorta flirted with Jacob Black to try and get some information about Paul. So far I learned he has a taste for shapely blonde women, black coffee, any Italian dish, and cheesecake. There wasn't anything that could be done about my petite body and I'd be damned if I was going blonde, plus I didn't want Paul the same way those women would, I just had to keep reminding myself of the fact. Food though, I could deal with food.

Then the plan started, I brought food for Paul every day. I never said it was from me and I made sure I was there before Paul so he would never see me placing the food in the small fridge we had. I left brownie cheesecake bites on Paul's desk. I was trying. That was more than he could say.

Three weeks into my new job, Paul cornered me by the coffee and I nearly fell over at the intense scent that came off of him.

"I don't like you. I'm never going to like you. You think you can bribe me with all your disgustingly delicious food? You've lost your mind!" His voice carried and he started to shake.

I placed a hand on his strong bicep and looked up at Paul with tears forming in my eyes, "I just wanted you to like me. I just didn't want you to hate me. Char-Char-My dad means so much to you and to me and I just thought.."

It seemed like he couldn't hear what I was saying and I couldn't very well remember what I was saying because I was locked in his entrancing gaze. Paul had the most beautiful eyes. I wished my brown eyes were more like his instead of just being dull.

Jacob called Paul's name asking if he was alright when our trance broke and I finally was able to suck in some air. I leaned against the counter, hand pressed to my chest as soon as he walked away without a word.

This was bad. So very bad.

* * *

That stupid girl just couldn't leave well enough alone, she had to keep pushing. She didn't know that I could practically taste her scent in every bite of that blasphemous food. I couldn't not eat it not for fear of hurting her feelings or anything but because I'm always so damn hungry.

With each snack or meal, I wanted to either fuck her or kill her. It was a back and forth type thing. Some days, when she wore black slacks and a button down shirt, I wanted to kill her, on casual days when she wore jean shorts and a tank top, I wanted to fuck her. Swan had a nice little body, she needed some meat on her bones but we could work on that.

No.

No.

I needed this madness to stop. I couldn't stop thinking about her, smelling her, hell, tasting her.

So I cornered her and attacked her, verbally of course. I used my height and towered over her but when I smelled the salt from her tears, I looked directly into her eyes and I was fucked.

Beyond fucked.

How many words were there to describe the color brown? They weren't chocolate or coffee colored. Her eyes were more like a caramel, a mocha, something sweet like she was. I couldn't stop staring at her.

I could see so much behind those eyes. I could almost see our future, dancing around the kitchen in the middle of the night, curling up watching movies on the couch, chasing her down the beach before kissing her senseless.

Then Jacob Black opened his stupid mouth and I had to break the staring contest we'd fallen into.

I stomped away from her, leaving Bella winded and crying and stalked towards Black.

"What's your problem?" I growled low and menacingly.

"Yo, dude, I didn't realize you...you…" he stuttered and tried to find the words, "you and Bella? I mean, you uh, she's your…"

"My what you idiot?" I grabbed the front of his shirt and balled my hand into a fist.

"Your imprint," he choked out.

I shook my head and denied it over and over again. I had to get out of the station, away from her, away from everything. I needed to talk to Chief Swan, I needed to talk to Sam and I needed to never ever see Bella Swan again.

* * *

Paul was avoiding me. I knew it, Jacob and Seth knew it, hell Charlie knew it but no one was speaking about it.

He'd suddenly come down with the flu and would be out for the rest of the week. I didn't believe a word Jacob Black told me about Paul's temperature being way over one hundred degrees or that his body was shaking so hard he was blurring. Then the insensitive asshole had the balls to say he was glad he had a flu shot and couldn't catch what Paul had.

On the sixth consecutive work day that Paul missed I made a decision. I was going to make Paul some of Grandma Swan's homemade chicken noodle soup and see if he needed anything else. I was going to go to his house and I was going to check on him since those other idiot boys just wanted to laugh at his illness.

This way, I got to confront him about his avoidance and even if he was truly sick, I could take care of him. Since that day, I couldn't stop dreaming about Paul, about his husky tone of voice and those eyes of his. I even dreamed of wolves with Paul's eyes running through the trees of the forest.

After checking with my dad, I went to the grocery store, recipe in hand. The lone cashier was a girl I went to highschool with but I couldn't place her name. She waved at me and then scowled when I didn't immediately return it. While I was looking at her, I apparently ran straight into someone else. I turned to apologize and came into contact with near frozen skin. I looked up to see who I had maimed and looked into the face of Edward Cullen. It was my turn to scowl while he grabbed my arm to help me gain my balance back.

I immediately stepped back and pulled away from his hold. Edward Cullen gave me the creeps. Alice, his sister, was sweet as candy but her brother was odd. I always assumed he had some kind of social disorder like Asperger's Syndrome or something of the like.

"Oh, hi Edward. I didn't know you still lived in town." I tried to walk around him but he stepped in my way.

"Isabeeeelllaa," he dragged my name out way more than necessary, "I'd heard you got the job at the middle school. I'd love to be in your class. Maybe we could be like one of those couples where the teacher gets fired for being involved with a student."

My face distorted in disgust, not only at the idea of a 'relationship' with Edward Cullen but he was talking about twelve to fourteen year olds. He's seriously creepy.

Since I didn't respond, he keeps going, "Isabella, really, you always smell so delicious. I swear I could eat you for dessert."

"Edward, you're bordering on sexually harassing her, now stop before Chief Swan threatens to arrest you, again." I hear Alice's voice ring out and I send out a silent thank you. She shoots me a wink and ushers Edward away from me.

Thoroughly creeped out, I read over my recipe and make a beeline for the ingredients. I was thinking about taking all of the groceries to Paul's house and making it there but then I realize he'd probably just shut the door in my face. Instead, I'll take the container down and if he doesn't want to see me, at least I can leave the soup.

With a sigh, I wonder why I'm doing this to myself. Paul obviously hates me but I can't seem to get him out of my head. Its enough to drive a sane person mad.

* * *

I told Chief Swan I had the flu. He knew I was full of shit but he also knew not to ask what was really going on.

Charlie was cool. He knew the deal with us as wolves. Well, he didn't always know. Honestly, he had spent the night at Billy Black's after watching a game and Jacob came creeping in the house at four in the morning. Charlie went to shoot him and instead of finding a burglar, he found Jacob, mid shift into his wolf from fright.

We hounded Jake so bad for weeks. Some of the other guys even got pellet guns and pulled the triggers over and over just to scare Jake into phasing.

Billy ended up explaining to Charlie what was going on, at that time, I was already on the force with him and it made it easier for Jacob and Seth to get there too. Charlie also found out about the Cullens.

"Bells was always freaked out by that Edwin kid. He followed her around, smelling her all the time. She thought he was 'special' or something." He shook his head. "Damn vampires."

And that was the end of the conversation. I guess some of the others explained about different aspects of wolf-dom but I did my jobs and went home.

I didn't tell Charlie I imprinted on Bella. I did tell Sam and begged him for an order to never think about her again. He wouldn't, couldn't, whichever. So I ran. I ran for two days and only then did I make him back home. I slept for three more days, catching up on some much needed rest.

I woke up to Emily, Sam's fiancee and imprint, in my living room, dusting. I scratched my chest, walking in just a pair of boxers to the kitchen. "Em, you don't haveta, you know?" I grabbed the carton of milk and started drinking straight from it.

"I know, I was on my way to the store and wanted to stop by and see if you needed anything. Then I saw this mess and just thought," Emily paused and looked toward me with fear. Her face was evidence enough to what happened when wolves were agitated and I was normally agitated without all this Bella Swan and imprinting bullshit.

"Em, it's fine. I'd love some orange juice and some more milk, if you don't mind." I threw the carton in the trash and made my way back toward my bed. "Money's in my wallet, take what you need."

I crashed for another two days, dreaming about Bella Swan and that idiotic future I saw when I looked into her eyes. It had expanded. We were going to be happy and blissful like the others but Bella wasn't going to take my shit and I was going to be an overprotective asshole. Truly, she wasn't going to just let me roll over and have her rub my tummy, I was going to have to work on gaining Bella Swan's love. I never had to work at getting a girl before.

There was a knocking at the door, it was quiet, just enough for me to hear it in my bedroom. I wondered who would be knocking and briefly thought about ignoring it but something told me I needed to open this door.

Clad in just a clean pair of boxers, I opened the door, scratching at the stubble on my face and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Once I was able to open them completely, I saw her.

She was ogling me. Bella Swan was standing on my front porch checking me out. Yeah, I'm a sexy mother fucker but still, couldn't she at least say hello before imagining herself climbing into my bed?

* * *

I was a french-toasting-idiot. I looked so stupid standing on this porch with a pot of soup, just staring at this man's glorious and perfect chest. And that facial hair? In my head I was screaming at him to take me to his bed and have his wicked way with me but rationally I was here for a purpose.

"Char-my dad said you were sick." I said dumbly.

"Sick, right the flu." He fake coughs and nods along.

"So I uh thought I'd bring you some of uh Grandma Swan's chicken noodle soup." I try to hand over the pot but instead present it and then pull it back, closer to me.

"You made me soup? Cause I'm sick?" Paul took a step forward, closing the distance between us. "You want to come in? Have some with me?"

"I had a flu shot." I said as a way of answering.

Paul waves me in as an invitation and I make my way to the kitchen. "I just um, have to heat it up a little and then we can um." I don't even finish my thought before I get to work in Paul's kitchen. I felt comfortable there.

I found the bowls and spoons easily. It was like I'd set up this kitchen. It was perfectly done. Once the soup was reheated, I brought two bowls out and sat on the couch where Paul perched himself.

"I'm sorry you're sick." I mumbled through a bite of food.

"You uh, this is really nice Bella." Paul scratched the back of his neck and began inhaling the bowl of soup. "I know I haven't been kind to you but I'm going to try and uh change that."

I shrugged my shoulders and took a delicate bite of food. "I just wanted to know the people my dad worked with and he never shuts up about you, so I thought maybe we could be friends."

"Friends." He repeated with an odd look on his face.

"Friends." I nod in agreement.

"Don't think I've ever had a female friend before." And I don't think I was supposed to hear that but I listened anyway.

"There's um, a ton of soup so if you know, you still aren't feeling better?" I stand once I'm done and move toward the front door so I'm able to get away without mounting the extremely sexy man beside me.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow Swan." Paul smirked my way and walked me to the door. He leaned down and kissed my cheek and suddenly my whole body is on fire.

"I have to go." I run to my car and start it up, pulling away from Paul Lahote's house as quickly as I can trying to catch my breath.

* * *

Bella Swan was going to be the death of me. First of all, she made me homemade chicken noodle soup. Add that to all the other crap she made me since coming back from Arizona, I can logically say I will never starve during our relationship.

A relationship with Bella Swan. I may be getting ahead of myself but I think I'm pretty confident in my ability to win her over.

Things went back to normal once I went back to work. Bella smiled at me every time I walked back into the station and instead of sneering at her, I would wave. Once I even picked a flower and left it on her desk. Imprinting made me sappy.

It was three days later when Bella informed us all that she wanted to throw Charlie a surprise party. She wanted to buy him a new fishing rod and idiotic Jacob Black decided to send her to Newton's Sporting Goods for a good deal. I wanted to offer to drive her to Port Angeles but she was already onto another point by the time I could have opened my mouth.

Charlie came back before she could finish dividing up responsibilities and I decided to accompany her to Newtons. Never know what that little parasite who works there would do to my Bella.

After her shift that day, I still had a few more hours on the clock but I implored Bella to wait for me before going to Newtons. She gave me a smile and a kiss on the cheek before silently leaving. I took that as progress.

I went to pick her up after my shift and was greeted with an invitation to go to dinner afterwards. Bella blushed and stuttered through it but I was giddy to the fact that she asked me, was big.

"Paul, I just wanted to er, thank you for all your help with Charlie's party and uh helping me find him a gift." Bella was playing with the hem of her shirt while I drove and I found myself thinking it was adorable.

"Hey, I love Charlie too." I didn't offer any other explanation and she didn't demand one.

We made the short drive to Newtons and I even opened the passenger side door for Bella. As soon as we walked through the door, I smelled that sickly sweet smell that only came from vampires.

"Isabeeelllaaaa, how good to see you again so soon." The creepy mind reader said appraising her up and down.

"Edward, hi." I could tell Bella was uncomfortable and instinctively I stepped in front of her.

"Who's your smelly friend, Isabella?" Edward looked at me and I shot him a 'you don't smell like roses either' look. He laughed and Bella grabbed tightly onto my hand.

"Edward, um, well Paul was helping me find a present for my dad." Bella's grip on my hand was so tight I was afraid she'd break her own fingers.

Before he could respond the little vampire came in, apologized to Bella and pulled Edward away and out of the door.

"So, he's creepy." I casually said to Bella as we made our way to the fishing poles.

"I try to be nice you know because of his 'special needs' but I don't think their parents should let him roam so unattended if he can't control himself." I nearly choked on my own saliva and couldn't stop laughing.

"Special needs? What do you mean Bella?" I had to know what she was thinking.

"You know, his social disorder, it's not nice to laugh, Paul." She scowled at me and went back to shopping.

"Bella, I don't think he has a disorder, he's just creepy." I put on a smile, "Trust me, I'm a cop."

Bella shook her head and pointed to a certain fishing pole.

"Oh, that's the new one, we just got that in." A voice came from behind the counter and I almost growled. "I think someone in town has had their eye on it for a while but I might be able to sell it to you, for a little something, extra on the side."

Newton is dead. He's going to end up in a ditch or I'll feed him to PrettyBoy Cullen. But he's dead.

"Yo, Newton, keep it in your pants you see me standing here with my girl?" I crossed my arms tightly over my chest and let out a low growl. "Don't let me catch you even looking her way again."

Newton excused himself with a stutter and soon his mom came out to help us with the sale. Bella left with a dent in her bank account but also with the best birthday present the Chief will ever get.

"So what was that back there?" Bella asked when we got to the car once again.

"What? Ed-weirdo? I was going to ask you the same thing."

"No, the weird blonde kid that worked there. Has he never heard of sexual harassment? Maybe I could get Charlie free fishing gear for life if I sued them." Bella let out a laugh and then continued, "but I meant you with the Newton boy. You um, called me your girl." The blush was back and I was ready to sign over my man card.

"Um, well Bella, I mean, I thought we were you know." I waved my hand in her direction, "and I just wanted to protect you. Two creeps in one day is two too many you know?"

Bella was quiet the rest of the ride. I just hoped I hadn't completely screwed everything up with her.

* * *

I had the idea I was on a date with Paul Lahote. I real bonafide date. He opened the car door, kept his hand on the small of my back to guide me and even gave me compliments. I'd never had anything like it before. It was different.

Once we were seated at the restaurant, the waitress came to take our, more like Paul's, drink order. She never acknowledged me and Paul sounded like he was trying to sweet talk her panties off but in reality he was insulting her.

I had to giggle into my complimentary water when she came back to the table asking if there was anything (with a beyond exaggerated tone) she could do for him and he just waved her off asking for another waitress.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't realize people in the service industry were so rude." Paul shook his head and reached across the table to hold my hand.

"Paul, it's no worries. I mean we did have to deal with Ed-weirdo and the Newton boy, I think a waitress who finds you incredibly sexy is just icing on our very odd cake of a day." As soon as I spoke another waitress came to the table and Paul choked on his drink.

"Oh look, Lahote's fishing again? You should give me a call, you sure know what to do in the bedroom." The curvy blonde woman spoke, bending just slighting to show her impressive cleavage.

"Um, Lisa, this is my uh girlfriend Bella?" He said it as a question and I just snorted. The girl had a name tag on and her name definitely wasn't Lisa.

"My name is AMANDA. Didn't your mom teach you to read down there on that hovel you call a reservation?" She huffed and walked away.

Paul was shaking and there was a growl coming from his throat, low and menacing.

"Paul?" I called his name a few times and then I stood, placing my hand on his arm. "Paul, honey? You're scaring me."

That seemed to snap him out of the shaking and before I could blink we were out of the restaurant and I was pressed into Paul's car.

"I'm sorry" was all he said before I felt Paul's lips to mine and his hair tangled into my hair and I felt him lift me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. I moaned into Paul's lips and grasped the back of his neck, trying to pull him closer.

Then the blue and red lights lit up and the siren made that blooping sound and I just prayed it wasn't my dad in that car.

* * *

Oh I was so fucked and I was dead. Beyond dead. No matter what I was screwed. If the Chief was lighting up the sirens at us, I was neutered and dead. If it was Jake or Seth, I was going to be ribbed til the end of time and then blackmailed on top of it.

The door to the cruiser opened and I felt Bella's intake of breath and held my own. The driver was tall but slim. Good. Not Charlie. Thank fuck. Bella exhaled but I waited with baited breath.

"Come on kids, wouldn't want to bring you in on indecent exposure charges." Jacob Black's sunshiney voice called out.

"Fuck off Black." I called and flipped him the bird.

He gave me a double thumbs up like the goober he is and pulled away from us. Bella had buried her face into my chest and I felt her shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

There was a snort and then a giggle and then I realized she wasn't upset, she was laughing.

"Oh goodness, could you imagine if that was my dad?" She wheezed out a laugh and continued, "I mean, sure he likes you and I'm not ashamed of you but I hardly think you're bulletproof."

Little did Bella Swan know that I was pretty much bulletproof. Just another something I'll have to tell her. No, not yet. She might not want anything to do with us.

"Let's get out of here."

I didn't see Bella for two days after our date. It was weird. I felt like I had ants in my pants. I couldn't sit still. Sam even smacked me with his newspaper while I was over having breakfast after a late patrol.

This feeling was still new and weird. Sam looked at me apologetically and went back to his plate of food, not another word was said.

The next day I was at work and Bella was working in her classroom. I wanted to offer to help but I had my own job to do. It seemed like fate was messing with us. First they throw the imprint at me basically painting a giant bullseye on Bella then they use every opportunity they could to keep us apart.

It wasn't until the afternoon that Charlie caught up with me and said "Bells told me to invite you to dinner. She was real giddy about it. Wanna tell me something while there's witnesses?"

Charlie was such a good dad. He was giving me a ribbing but at the same time he was grinning from ear to ear.

I gave him a shrug and had an extra pep in my step the rest of the day.

Sadly, the good day came to a quick end when Charlie got a call on his personal phone from Bella. She was yelling and I could hear her with my enhanced hearing from across the room. The damn Cullen boy was at the house harassing her.

I gave Charlie a raised eyebrow, dropped my gun and badge on the closest desk and ran out of the station. I was on four legs faster than you could say wolf and was making my way through the wooded forest to my imprint.

It was time this vampire learned once and for all who Bella Swan belonged to.

* * *

The morning had been one of the best of my entire life. I was in my very first classroom, well the first one that belonged to me. It was mine.

I sat at the lone teaching desk and just stared at the walls. I doodled in my notebook about ideas of things to put on the walls and how to set it up. It was amazing and I couldn't wait to have Paul and my dad come and help me set up.

Everything seemed to be coming together. I couldn't lie to my dad and I told him about my date with Paul. He tried to act all hard and tough about it but ended up bursting into laughter. He was happy and I was happy not to lie to him. I even sent the invitation for dinner with my dad to work.

I'd set an alarm on my phone so I wouldn't spend the entire day in my classroom since I need to grocery shop. So when it went off, I reluctantly packed up and made my way to the grocery store.

I wasn't in a rush and took time to pick my ingredients. Paul and my dad were such manly men I decided to make them some good old steak and potatoes with some vegetables. I got the fixings for a salad, knowing I'd prefer that to the red meat and even a little something for dessert.

When I pulled into the driveway I had a sudden burst of anxiousness. I couldn't place where it came from or when it started but I brushed it off and carried my bags inside. I should have made two trips due to the amount of bags I'd ended up with and I should have been alarmed when the front door opened without needing to put the key in it.

Once in the kitchen, I dropped down in one of the chairs at the table and took a few deep breaths. I grabbed my phone in my pocket, ready to dial my dad in case of an emergency. When I stood up and turned back toward the front door to lock it, I was met with a pair of angry red eyes belonging to Edward Cullen.

"Edward!" I screamed, hoping my fingers were quick enough to dial my dad and that he picked up. "You can't just come into my house like this Edward."

"Pretty, pretty, yummy smelling Isabella. Do you know how long I've been waiting to get a taste of you?" It looked as though drool was pouring out of Edward's mouth and I began to wonder if his parents tried a new form of medication.

"I'm in a relationship Edward and I don't think Paul would appreciate you wanting to taste me." I'd heard Alice use this chastising tone with him before and hoped it worked in my favor.

"Your mutt wouldn't be able to make it in time if I decided to take you here and now and make you like me." Edward's eyes were growing darker almost to a pitch black color and I hoped my dad was on the way.

"Edward, I..Uh," I couldn't get another word out because he'd grabbed me and was smelling my hair. I screamed out in pain as I felt pieces being pulled from scalp.

"Pretty pretty Bella. I need to go looks like your mutt is faster than I thought." With a blink of the eyes, Edward was gone and I fell against the cabinets in the kitchen.

Tears poured down my cheeks and when I saw Paul walk through the back door, I didn't even care that he was completely naked I just needed him to hold me, I launched myself into his arms and cried harder.

* * *

I'd never run so fast in my wolf life. I made it to the Swan house in less than forty five seconds of hearing Bella's scream come through Charlie's phone. I'd let out a howl, signalling my pack brothers and Leah and waited for them to join me in the hunt.

I heard the last bit of conversation Cullen had with Bella and without thinking of the consequences, I ran inside in human form, naked, to get to my Bella. The pack would follow Cullen and if they caught him, they knew he was mine. If not they could at least chase him home and tell his daddy-vampire on him for misbehaving.

Bella came at me, covered in tears and vampire stench. I felt myself shaking but repeated that she was my imprint, my love, my heart and I couldn't and wouldn't be like Sam having to deal with the guilt of hurting Emily.

"His eyes were so red and then they went black and he was smelling me Paul and he was in the house. Something isn't right with him, I try not to judge but that can't be legal." Bella's face was pressed into my neck and I rubbed her back trying to calm her.

It wasn't much longer when the Chief pulled up to his own house, weapon drawn. "It's just us, Boss. Cullen's long gone."

"Why don't you go grab some spare clothes son?" I gave Charlie a raised eyebrow when Bella squeaked and practically fell from my body.

"Sorry Paul." She mumbled and then ran from the kitchen.

"I'm going to kill him." I swore to Charlie before going to the laundry room where he kept spare shorts and shirts for us wolves.

Bella came back in a fresh set of clothes and busied herself in the kitchen, apologizing for not having dinner ready. I grabbed her by the shoulders and manuevered her into a chair.

"Bells," Charlie spoke softly, "I need you to tell Paul and I what happened with Mr. Cullen. Every detail matters, baby girl."

"I..I can't. I need to make dinner and I just have so many things," her words were broken apart by me kissing her.

"Listen, babe, whatever he did, I need to know everything. I need to tell Sam and then we can talk to the Cullens and properly deal with this but unless I know, I can't go half cocked and rip all their throats out." I figured, she was eventually going to question the nakedness and I wasn't going to lie to my imprint. What was the point?

"He...he likes to smell me. Says I smell delicious. And and he called Paul a mutt." She shook her head and retold the story from the beginning but the way she'd say certain things you could tell she had lingering question about what had gone on.

Hopefully, Bella would hold her questions until after this passed but I doubted we'd be that lucky. Charlie suggested Bella go lay down and that he'd order pizza. I followed Bella like the dog I am and curled around her once we were in her bed.

"You saved me. You were naked but you saved me." She kept randomly saying phrases but managed to curl impossibly closer to me. She never waited for an answer and eventually fell asleep.

Charlie came in an hour later and let me know Sam was looking for me. I untangled from Bella's body with a whine, unhappy about leaving her side and made my way out the back door to meet Sam in the forest.

"Edward bolted and the Cullen's can't find him." Was all Sam said before I started tearing up the trees along the line behind the Swan house.

"I want him dead, Sam. He wants Bella and I can't…" I trailed off and Sam knew how I felt.

"She has to know. Everything. Either you tell her or I will but we need her to be aware of our protections." Sam left me to my thoughts then.

I heard her voice before I saw her. "Paul? Paul Lahote I know you're out there."

Looking down at the paws I'd acquired from losing my temper with Sam. I wondered what Bella would think of me. I didn't want to scare her but I had to tell her truth somehow.

I inched my snout out of the treeline and then stepped fully out of the wooden sanctuary. Bella didn't scream, she didn't yell. She gave a little yelp but stepped off of her back porch and into the grass of the back yard.

"Hello there. Have you seen my friend?" She asked, her hand reached out to pet me. "He's really tall, dreamy eyes, almost like…" she trailed off and retracted her hand. "Paul Lahote, tell me you are not a horse sized wolf and that this is a big joke."

I let out a whine, unable to answer her with words and she mumbled to herself, "I need to be locked him the looney bin." I nudged her knee with my nose and pointed toward the house.

"No way, I'm not going inside without you." She stood her ground and placed her hands on her hips.

I nudged her again and was met with a swat to my snout. "Bad dog. Bad Paul. You can't boss me around when you have four legs and a tail."

That was the moment I knew I'd do anything to make sure Bella Swan spent the rest of her life with me.

* * *

Nothing made sense. Edward's creepy smelling fetish and the red eyes, Paul running around naked. I was more confused than ever.

I used to think Forks was the most boring place on Earth but I've started questioning that lately.

I woke up alone after falling asleep in Paul's arms. I didn't like it. I was cold and alone and frightened. Slowly, I made my way through the house searching for Paul. I knew he wouldn't leave without a note and after looking in the kitchen, I saw the back door cracked.

Stepping outside wasn't as easy as it normally was. I was overly cautious and on high alert. I called out for Paul, knowing he had to be out here somewhere. Dad had told me a few times that he was good with the woods and knew all the trails in and around Forks.

What I wasn't expecting was a monstrous wolf to come out of the trees behind my house. He wasn't scary or intimidating. Infact he felt familiar, natural, and made me feel like I was safe.

Meeting the wolf's eyes I knew there was something fishy going on in the town. I just knew it my heart that this wolf and Paul were the same.

Paul did his transformation thing and was back on two feet once again purely naked. He scooped me up and kissed me like I'd never been kissed before. We fell into the grass and I clung to his body for dear life. He rolled me onto my back and pulled away, which made me let out a small whine in protest.

"Bella Swan you are beyond amazing." I blushed and turned my face away from him but he grabbed my chin and made me look at him, "No, Bella for real. I thought, well I thought terrible things and I'll gladly pay for that in the long run but you have changed everything I thought I knew about you."

"Paul," I had to bite into my lip, "you're naked. Again. And I can um, feel little Paul digging into my leg."

Paul jumped up and ran inside before I could even get off of the ground. I had to laugh. Something big was happening but I felt like not all of it was bad.

I met Paul back inside where he was talking to my dad. They both gave me small smiles but continued with their conversation. I finally got to work on dinner, knowing we all had to eat and figured they would let me know what I needed to know.

I was pleasantly surprised when I found Paul setting the table for me. It was such a nice gesture and showed that this was a partnership. Once we sat down to eat, it was tense. No one said anything and I figured maybe they were hungry. I picked at my salad but didn't really eat. How could I with the events of the whole day?

"Bells," I heard my dad's voice quietly say, "I think it's time Paul took you down to see Sam."

With a furrowed brow I didn't understand why I needed to go to someone else for an explanation. Surely, the two of them knew what was happening and could tell me?

 **A/N: So obviously this was written in like August or something. I wanted to make this just a one-shot but I feel like there is still too much to do. Maybe this will become something more but until then, I want to give ya'll SOMETHING to read. I'm going through messages and reading requests. Tellll me people. Come on! Love you all. Hope you had a great holiday and a happy new year if I'm not back before then.**


End file.
